Cartas
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Para poder seguir adelante, tenia que decir adios adios a su pasdo. La vida no le permitio hacerlo de frente y decidio escrbirle una carta al pasado.
1. A mi mas tierno recuerdo

** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Domingo 6 de Septiembre de 2009

A quien corresponda.

Quizá este sea el texto mas importante que jamas escribiré en la vida. Quizá solo sea un simple recuerdo creado por mi mente adolescente o quizá tu eres mi mas doloroso recuerdo de verdad.

Te di lo primero y lo tomaste a pesar de odiarme, decidiste que seria interesante un hijo y la presión de la inmadurez me llevo a caminar por el camino mas oscuro que jamas e caminado.

Tu dejaste de importarme, pero lo que tu paso por mi vida dejo en mi jamas dejara de hacerlo.

Y esta carta es realmente para el. El que nunca nació pero que compartió conmigo mas que cualquier otro ser en la tierra. El por quien no luche, por que mi ignorancia e inmadurez no me permitieron darme cuanta a tiempo y luchar por el.

A ti mi pequeño que te llevaste en tus alas toda ilusión maternal que un día pude tener. El pedirte perdón seria estúpido y sin sentido ya que solo podrías otorgarlo si estuvieras a mi lado.

En ese entonces era muy pequeña para darme cuenta y sin duda el cielo te llamo a su brazos por que aquí a mi lado serias muy desdichado. Bueno por lo menos en eso me consuelo por que si no lo hiciera mi vida abría terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

Mi intensión no es lavar mis culpas al escribirte estas palabras, es mas bien comunicarte que a pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho pero yo e decidido perdonarme y dejarte ir en paz.

Te saco mi amado recuerdo de mi baúl y te dejo en libertad. No formaras parte de mi futuro pero tan cierto como que te amo, no te dejare atado en mi pasado. Se libre...

**Serena Tsukino**

* * *

**Reto de 30 vicios **

**tablas basica **

**numero 23 cartas**

**Espero que disfruten , mi pequeña locura Y con esto doy inicio oficialmente a mis retos de 39 vicios.**


	2. A mi primer amor

** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Domingo 13 de septiembre de 2009**

A quien corresponda.

Hola.

Hace mucho tiempo llegaste a mi vida... y después de muchos años me he llenado de fuerzas para escribirte estas lineas.

Los cuentos de hadas existen ¿sabes?. Y todas esas situaciones absurdas que escriben las mentes románticas.... si pasan en realidad. A ti y a mi nos pasaron, las intrigas mas inverosímiles, los sucesos mas dolorosos y las alegrías mas grandes. Todo eso vivimos tu y yo. Aunque lo mas triste de esto sea que lo vivimos por separado.

Y te preguntaras de que rayos estoy hablando?

Pues te digo que no tiene caso seguir callando. Me enamore profundamente de ti en aquellos años y mi soberbia y estúpido orgullo no me permitió verlo.... Y a pesar de que hoy ciertamente es muy tarde, tengo que confesartelo, nunca deje de albergar la posibilidad de un encuentro fortuito entre tu yo, y así poder retomar lo que nunca tuvimos unidos pero que vivimos intensamente por separado.

Te confieso que miles de veces e pensado que tal vez así era mejor.... Eramos tan pequeños e inmaduros y tu vida tan difícil. Pero a pesar de intentar engañarme continuamente en mas de una ocasión emprendí la búsqueda mas desesperada que jamas volveré a emprender y fue por ti.

El espejismo de lo que pudo ser tu amor me marco para siempre y tiempo después entregue mi corazón.... Si, fue una mala decisión, la peor que e tomado en mi vida. Y de nuevo te preguntaras por que esto te incumbe a ti. Pues es fácil mi querido recuerdo. Fue por ti.

Y hoy después de todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que sigo añorando lo que nunca paso, y eso que tu y yo jamas vivimos, pero que sin duda sentimos el uno por el otro.

Con mis ojos bañados en lagrimas me despido de ti para siempre aunque tu recuerdo estoy segura vivirá en mi, te dejo libre y te saco del baúl de los recuerdos para empezar a sanar y dar un nuevo inicio a mi vida. Deseando que seas mas feliz de lo que yo jamas seré, me despido de ti.

**Serena Tsukino

* * *

**

**Reto de 30 vicios **

**tablas basica **

**numero 23 cartas**


	3. A mi amor mas doloroso

** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Domingo 27 de septiembre de 2009**

A quien corresponda.

Se que debería saludarte apropiadamente y también se que esta no es la mejor manera de dar inicio a cualquier escrito... Pero que mas da si yo siempre carecí de importancia en tu vida.

Me gustaría decirte que no albergo sentimientos de rencor en mi corazón para ti, pero eso mi querido recuerdo seria la mentira mas grande del mundo... Por que ciertamente como que me llamo igual desde el día de mi nacimiento yo te odio.

Te odio por haberme hecho enamorarme de ti con locura.

Te odio por hacerme perder la cabeza con tan solo estar cerca.

Yo te odio por que de no ser así te amaría con locura.

Te odio por que duele menos que el amor que un día sentí por ti.

Te odio por someterme a tus deseos mas bajos.

Y te odio por permitirme hacer tu voluntad conmigo.

Yo te odio mi mas amado recuerdo por que aun te amo.

Y se que te hará sentir feliz el saber lo que te voy a comunicar. El día en que por primera vez me besaste, llenaste mi cabeza de confusión y duro por meses, entonces me pareció interesante y con un corazón tan joven y noble decidí hacer justicia y tu lo sabias. Pero como buen cobarde que eres decidiste que seria interesante jugar a mi juego.

Y te digo una cosa? lo fue. Yo te ame hasta desfallecer, con todo mi ser. Decidí que si no eras exclusivo podría compartirte, di cada parte de mi para que funcionara.... para que me amaras. Y mi mas grande satisfacción a sido que lo logre.

Contigo caí en lo mas bajo, me llene de lodo, me revolqué en el, vivi en el infierno... Pero yo se que tu también.

Cada día pedía al cielo que ese fuera el definitivo y que me llevaras a tu lado por siempre. Pero para mi fortuna el cielo jamas me escucho, y entonces yo vendí mi cuerpo a ti y permití que hicieras con el lo que desearas. Saciaste en mi tus instintos mas bajos y siempre me abandonaste. Y aun así yo te ame, de la única manera que supe hacerlo, de la manera en que tu deseaste ser amado lo hice. Fui tu colchón, tu tapete y tu toalla. Y bien consciente estoy que jamas fui algo mas.

Hoy todo es mas claro y puedo darme cuenta que lo que en ese entonces veía como el cielo, en realidad era el infierno. Pero un infierno que sufriría de nuevo por ti. Eres mi mas doloroso recuerdo y sin duda mi peor error que fue alimentado por el espejismo de un amor frustrado que hoy recuerdo mejor que lo años que vivi a tu lado.

Yo podría seguir por días escribiendote, y también podría decirte lo mucho que llore, todo lo que la vida perdió el sentido cuando te deje, pero esta misiva no es para eso... no.

Yo te digo que no me arrepiento de haberte amado, y te juro que siempre desee que fueras feliz.

Cuando me entere que tu mundo se había venido abajo la tristeza invadió mi corazón y aun después de todo me sentí culpable. Y la esperanza creció en mi, pero fue pasajero por que yo .... Yo ya no te amaba mas.

Entonces le pedí al cielo que iluminara tu camino y que no permitiera tu destrucción e infelicidad. Por que se que no lo sabes y hoy te lo digo, cuando me aleje de tu lado, lo hice con la firme convicción de que serias feliz. Si yo no estorbaba mas en tu vida podrías concentrarte en lo importante y serias feliz como un día mucho antes de que yo entrara en tu vida te lo habías propuesto. Desee con todo mi ser e inclusive estuve dispuesta a cambiar la posible felicidad que yo pudiera tener en un futuro por la tuya.

Siempre me llenara de tristeza tu desdicha, sin lugar a dudas tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi pasado.

Pero hoy en este día le quito todo el poder a tu recuerdo para hacerse de un espacio en mi futuro. Deseando que encuentres la paz y la felicidad que yo siempre añore para ti, me despido para siempre de ti mi recuerdo mas doloroso.

**Serena Tsukino**

* * *

**Reto de 30 vicios **

**tablas basica **

**numero 23 cartas**


	4. A mi misma

** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Domingo 7 de Febrero de 2010**

A mi misma.

Hace tiempo que decidiste dejar atrás el pasado y vaciar el baúl de los recuerdos que tan pesado era para ti.

Siempre me a sido difícil separar la realidad y la fantasía, por que a lo largo de mi vida se han cruzado sin parar, mi realidad para todos siempre parecía fantasía. Y cree fantasía y la vivi en realidad.

Mi mente tan despierta y el ser tan diferente siempre me aisló en cierta manera y mucho tiempo me sentí terriblemente sola estando rodeada de gente.

La gente dejo de ocupar un lugar significativo y se volvieron cosas que podía mover a mi merced. Con la mente tan despierta y mis sentidos tan atentos logre conseguir cosas que jamas imagine.

He lastimado a tantas personas a lo largo de mi vida, que la cantidad de heridas que e sufrido debería ser el triple. Pero en carne propia se que todo en esta vida se paga, las facturas siempre salen a tu nombre y te cobran caro lo que es caro.

Yo no pretendo redimirme en unas cuantas lineas, solo busco aprender a perdonarme y seguir adelante.

Mi vida esta llena de proyectos que anhelo hacer realidad, pero mi proyecto mas grande es aprender a cuidar de mi.

A lo largo de mi corta vida, en mi afán de aprender siempre algo nuevo me lastime. Y en esta nueva etapa, no pretendo dejar de experimentar, solo deseo aprender a ser prudente para no dañarme mas.

El juez que vive en mi cabeza tiene que irse ya, yo lo dejo en libertad para que haga lo mismo conmigo. Me he domesticado a mi misma como a un pobre animal, obligando a seguir las normas auto impuestas y castigandome severamente si las rompo. Y ya no quiero eso mas, soy libre de vagar por el mundo mientras no dañe a los demás, soy libre de pensar y hacer lo que me plazca por que es mi responsabilidad ser feliz.

Yo ya comprendí, que en mi camino me encontrare con otros seres presos de sus propias normas y juzgados por sus propios jueces y que sus acciones nunca tendrán que ver conmigo.

Yo estoy caminando por un camino desconocido para el mundo, pero quiero que el mundo conozca de el.

Mi mente y mi alma están conectadas con el universo y e dejado atrás lo que fui para convertirme en lo que soy.

**Serena Tsukino**

**

* * *

**

**Reto de 30 vicios **

**tablas basica **

**numero 23 cartas**


End file.
